David's Restoration
'''David's Restoration '''is the third episode of the twelfth season. Plot In 1958, the Fat Controller saved an engine from scrap, four years later, he was restored. (Intro) (lively music plays) "You're safe and sound here," Edward told an engine, "What'd you say your name was?" "David," the J11 replied. James came to the Works one day, and saw David. "Whoa! Where do you come from?" he asked. "From a scrapyard," he replied gravely. "Shiver my boiler, it must have been awful." "It was, but I prefer not to talk about it," he replied. "Maybe, when you're done being restored." "Maybe." March 1962 "I have good news," the Fat Controller announced, "David the J11's restoration is complete. We only need boiler testing, which has already started, and shake down." The engines were glad to hear that they would get some help with goods on the Main Line. "Uh, what's a shake down?" asked Percy. "It's an engine's first run on the Main Line. It serves many purposes, like boiler leaks, or boiler problems, or..." "Many other things that you don't know," suggested Percy. "Yes." David puffed out of Crovan's Gate, in a sparkling gray undercoat. "Wow." The engines had never seen anything like it. Thomas, Percy, and Toby all seized their afternoon break to watch his boiler testing. "I've never seen anything like it," Toby whispered. "Absolutely amazing," Thomas exclaimed. "I like the undercoat. What color are you picking for your final paint?" asked Percy. "I'd recomened blue," Thomas said, "you may be a goods engine, but you'd look, well, amazing in NWR blue." (steam cloud show David in blue) "Nah, a touch of NWR green, would suit him better," Percy said. (steam cloud shows David in green) "Don't consider brown," Toby chuckled. "Those are both fine colors for Henry or Gordon, but I want black with red lining. I've never seen a red engine, until I met James." "At least we can agree that red is an improper color for an engine," Toby ventured. Boiler testing finished the next morning, and David was 'introduced' to his 'new' Driver and Fireman. "Why, if it isn't...?" the two men exclaimed, "we thought you'd been scrapped." "No, I was a lucky one, saved at the last minute," David replied, "they're my old crew from when I was withdrawn, Sir," he explained. Soon, David was in a shining coat of NWR black with red lining, the number 228 on his cab, and the Great Central Railway logo, and 'Great Central' on his tender. Many children were late to school to see David passing by, and many citizens dawdled in their cars at the crossing lanes at Cronk and Crosby. David waited at Vicarstown for his train of trucks. "Hullo," greeted Dodger, "I'm Dodger the Gresley J50. It is an honor to meet you. So I heard you were saved. Well, I can tell you that I too, am lucky. My class is being withdrawn," he added quietly. David then told Dodger about the life at Gorton Works. "I understand, it must be awful. I..." he then broke off, and told David about the avalanche in 1951. David set off, blowing his new whistle. "It's nice to get back on the Main Line. I always wondered and dreamed of being on the Island of Sodor, where every engine has a part, and no one is left in the Shed." "I agree, but the North Western Railway can only hold a certain amount of engines, which is why you're very lucky to be here," his Fireman added. The shake down went very well. No boiler problems, (though, it had already been tested), no traction, firebox, smokebox, or blocked tube problems. He arrived at Tidmouth, five minutes early, and compared to previous records, Crovan's Gate had done a better job than Doncaster would've. And don't worry, we'll be seeing more on him, but that's another story. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Percy *Toby *Dodger *David *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (non-speaking role) *Gordon (non-speaking role) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes